Dejavu
by Mara91
Summary: Sirius wird in Hogwarts versteckt. Während er als Hund durch die Gänge läuft und die Schüler beobachtet, erinnert er sich an seine eigene Schulzeit mit james und den anderen.


Sirius wird in Hogwarts versteckt. Während er als Hund durch die Gänge läuft und die Schüler beobachtet, fallen ihm viele Parallelen zu seiner Schulzeit mit James und den anderen auf.

_Deja-vu_

Mal wieder laufe ich gelangweilt durchs Schloss und habe einfach nichts zu tun. Seit diesem Jahr bin ich wieder in Hogwarts. Remus und Dumbledore waren der Meinung, hier würde mich das Ministerium niemals finden. Aber eigentlich ist es mir fast schon egal wo ich bin, denn jeder Ort, wie schön er auch sein mag, ist und bleibt ein Gefängnis für mich. Wenn ich nicht gerade in Askaban bin, bin ich Gefangener in diesem Körper. Es ist schon ewig her, dass ich als Mensch durch die Gegend gelaufen bin.

Den Schülern wurde erzählt, ich sei der neue Wachhund, der Mrs. Norris ersetzen soll. Gott, kannst du dir vorstellen wie sehr sich dieser Idiot, Filch, darüber aufgeregt hat?

Hier ist gerade überhaupt nichts los…natürlich nicht, ist ja auch Unterricht. Ich gähne und suche einen der Hausgeister, schon in unserer Schulzeit konnte man immer gut mit ihnen reden.

°°°

Von weitem sehe ich deinen Sohn, Harry, mit seinen beiden Freunden Hermine und Ron. Hinter ihnen hetzt sich Longbottom ab, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Aus der Entgegengesetzten Richtung kommen Malfoy, Zabini und diese beiden Schränke Crabbe und Goile. Wie kann man in der 5ten Klasse nur schon so groß sein? Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es gleich wieder Stress geben wird… und wie immer liege ich richtig.

Es ist schon ziemlich beängstigend, wie sehr mich diese Szene an unsere Schulzeit erinnert. Draco Malfoy lässt einen seiner idiotischen Kommentare los und veranlasst Harry dazu stehen zubleiben.

„ Na Potter, kannst wohl gar nicht ohne das Wiesel und das Schlammblut sein, was?"

„Halts Maul Malfoy. Wer hat denn zuviel Angst ohne seinen Hofstaat rum zulaufen?"

Gleich geht es los, gleich werden sie sich mit allen möglichen Beleidigungen oder vielleicht sogar auch Flüchen bewerfen.

Woher ich das weiß?

Komm schon, bei dir und Lucius war es doch genau das Selbe. Ihr habt euch angeschrieen und ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zudenken, auch verflucht. Nicht dass ich nicht mitgemacht hätte, aber Lucius arrogante Art war mir schon immer ziemlich egal gewesen. Schniefelus und seine verfetteten Haare, waren doch schon eine wesentlich bessere Zielscheibe.

Inzwischen ist es bei den beiden Jungen soweit gekommen, dass Professor Flitwick versucht einzugreifen. Ich muss leicht grinsen. Schon damals war es schwer für den viel zu kleinen Lehrer gewesen, sich gehör zu verschaffen, aber heute ist es ja schier unmöglich. Erst mit Punkteabzug für die beiden Häuser, sowie Nacharbeiten kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Leicht schüttele ich den Kopf. Wie kann es sein, das alles so wie früher ist. Auch du und ich haben es immer viel zu weit getrieben, alle möglichen Regeln gebrochen und uns nicht nur einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Remus konnte uns nie bremsen, aber eigentlich wollte er das ja auch nicht wirklich. Lilly war immer die Stimme der Vernunft, auf die wir aber auch nur ab und zu mal gehört hatten.

Diesen Posten nimmt hier eindeutig Hermine ein. Glaub mir, sie ist deinem Sohn eine tolle Freundin, ganz genau wie Lilly ist sie Muggelgeborene und wird von Draco genauso mies, wie diese damals von Lucius behandelt.

Ich sehe eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und Ron, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eigentlich völlig absurd, oder?

Er ist stink sauer weil Malfoy angefangen hatte, aber Harry auch nachsitzen muss. Laut schreit er herum, völlig vergessend, das Flitwick immer noch in der Nähe ist.

Ich möchte gar nicht mehr daran denken, wie schnell man mich früher auf die Palme bringen konnte. In diesen Augenblicken habe ich meist die blödesten Dinge angestellt. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit Snape und der peitschenden Weide? War ganz schön lustig. Harry ist aber genau so wie du, kann zwar mal lauter werden, aber eigentlich ist er die Ruhe selbst. Du wärst richtig stolz auf ihn, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.

Langsam wende ich mich von dem Schauspiel ab. Wie es endet, ist eigentlich sowie so schon klar. Kaum das Flitwick weg ist, werden die Gruppen erneut aufeinander losgehen. Wie gesagt, auch bei uns konnte er sich nie durchsetzen. Da kann dann auch Hermine nichts machen.

Als ich den kleinen Professor an mir vorbeigehen sehe, zähle ich langsam bis fünf und da höre ich von weitem schon den ersten Zauber fliegen. Nichts hat sich geändert, gar nichts.

°°°

Es ist Dienstag, 10 Uhr Morgens und ich liege müde hinten im Unterrichtsraum von der Fledermaus. Zaubertränke fand ich immer schon langweilig und auch Schniefelus hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert, verbissen und immer mies gelaunt, genau wie damals. Kein Wunder das er dein Lieblingsopfer war.

PÄNG!!!!!!

Schock! Ich glaub das war heute schon der dritte Trank den Longbottom verhauen hat. Snape rastet völlig aus und macht den armen Jungen richtig fertig. Der schaut nur betroffen zu Boden und weiß nicht was er machen soll. Er zittert leicht, irgendwie tut er mir ja schon leid. Aber was soll man machen? Langsam kommt Hermine auf ihn zu und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ihn wieder vorsichtig lächeln lässt. Auch diese Szene ist mir alles andere, als unbekannt. Wurmschwanz war früher genauso. Kein Peil von irgendetwas und hat dann immer so lange gewartet, bis Lilly Mitleid hatte, sich ein Herz gefasst hat und ihm half. Zwar waren auch wir ja damals gut befreundet gewesen, aber genau wie Harry und Ron hatten auch du und ich null Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Nevils ganze Art ist irgendwie, wie die von Peter. Genauso tollpatschig, ängstlich und vor allem unscheinbar. Es gibt allerdings einen großen Unterschied, da kannst du ganz unbesorgt sein, denn ich bin mir sicher, Longbottom würde Harry, oder einen der anderen niemals verraten.

Hier ist auch wieder die Ähnlichkeit von Lilly und Hermine unverkennbar. Lilly war bildhübsch und genauso intelligent und hilfsbereit wie Mine. Ich glaube du weißt ganz genau, was für ein Glück du mit ihr hattest. Am Anfang war ich selber verknallt in sie und hatte dich immer richtig beneidet, aber letztendlich habe ich es euch doch gegönnt. Ihr ward aber auch ein schönes Paar.

Es ist schwer an früher zudenken, denn ich vermisse euch furchtbar. Irgendwie ist es so trostlos und einsam ohne deine aufmunternden Worte geworden. Immer hast du mir Mut zugesprochen, wenn ich zuhause Probleme hatte und selber völlig am Ende war.

Auch Remus hat sich verändert, schon in der Schule war er ein eher ruhiger Junge, doch jetzt hat er sich völlig zurückgezogen. Nur Snape ist genau wie damals geblieben und darüber bin ich ehrlich gesagt ganz froh.

Trotzdem ist es unmöglich nicht an die Schulzeit zudenken, alles erinnert mich daran, ich werde hier täglich mit so vielen bekannten Situationen konfrontiert.

Schon wieder lässt Malfoy einen dummen Spruch los. Sein Zaubertrank ist makellos geworden. Man merkt das Lucius sein Vater und Snape sein Pate ist. Eine beunruhigende Vorstellung, dass es jemanden gibt, der das Schlechteste von Malfoy und Snape verkörpert. Meinst du nicht? Da kommt auch schon wieder meine Seite in Ron hoch, denn der wäre Malfoy fast an die Gurgel gesprungen, doch Hermine und Harry können ihn gerade noch zurück halten. Ganzgenau wie bei uns damals.

°°°

Am meisten Spaß macht es mir meinem Patensohn beim Fliegen zuzuschauen. In diesen Augenblicken, ist er dir ähnlicher, als du dir selbst wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst. Mit demselben Eifer, jagt er dem Schnatz hinter her. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er in diesen Minuten alles andere um sich herum vergisst. Wenn du von einem deiner Spiele kamst, konntest du Stundenlang von nichts anderem sprechen. Das konnte schon ziemlich anstrengend werden, aber wir waren die besten Freunde, also hab ich dich reden lassen.

Auch ich bin geflogen, erinnerst du dich? Es war wirklich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und ich vermisse es zutiefst. Aber hier sehe ich wieder die Ähnlichkeit mit Ron, denn wirklich gut konnte ich es nie. Allerdings wurde das mit ein bisschen Charme wieder weg gemacht und die Mädchen standen trotzdem alle Schlange. Doch nie bin ich in dieser Hinsicht an dich rangekommen. Es gab kein Mädchen, das nicht auf dich stand, mal abgesehen von Lilly. Seltsam dass ausgerechnet ihr beide dann zusammen gekommen seit. Bei Harry ist es genau das Gleiche. Auch ihm rennen die Mädchen nach, wenn er lässig von seinem Besen steigt und zum Schloss schlendert. Es ist einfach unglaublich wie ähnlich er dir sieht. Völlig unmöglich in seiner Gegenwart nicht an dich zudenken.

°°°

Es ist 3.40 Uhr, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, also hab ich meine übliche Runde im Schloss gedreht. Dreimal darfst du raten, wen ich da gerade, sich wegschleichen, gesehen habe. Na ja, ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer. Dein Sohn hat einfach viel zuviel von dir und mir. Ich seufze leise. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt Alarm schlagen, ist schließlich mein Job hier. Aber du glaubst doch selber nicht im Ernst, dass ich Harry jemals verraten könnte. Malfoy wird ja schließlich auch von der Fledermaus bevorzugt. Trotzdem will ich wissen was er und Ron vorhaben und schleiche ihnen leise hinterher. Die beiden verschwinden im verbotenen Wald. Weißt du noch, wie oft wir dort drin waren? Das sind echt schöne Erinnerungen, bei denen ich auch gleich wieder lächeln muss. Aber wenn ich es genau bedenke, ist auch immer irgendetwas, unvorhergesehenes passiert. Darum sollte ich mich lieber beeilen, hinterher zukommen.

Endlich habe ich sie eingeholt. Hat auch lange genug gedauert. Ich hatte Recht, vor den beiden hat sich ein ziemlich wütender Zentaur aufgebaut. Sie hassen es, wenn sich Menschen in ihr Gebiet hinein wagen. Das haben du und ich ja schon am eigenen Leib zuspüren bekommen. Damals als wir bei Vollmond nach Remus gesucht hatten, war uns auch einer über den Weg gelaufen. Ich glaube wir haben genauso dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut wie die zwei jetzt, bis Remus dann in Werwolfs Form kam und uns half. Er hatte seine Medizin genommen und konnte so selber entscheiden was er tat. Gott sei Dank, würde ich da mal sagen.

Hier muss jetzt wohl mal ich eingreifen, es gibt schließlich keinen Werwolf zurzeit…

…Puh, das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen. War echt ganzschön anstrengend. Mein Atem geht schnell und vorsichtig lecke ich die aufgekommenen Wunden sauber. Plötzlich durchzuckt mich ein stechender Schmerz und ich zucke abrupt zusammen, doch eigentlich sollte ich Schmerzen durch die letzten dunklen Jahre schon gewöhnt sein. Sie sind alles andere als neu für mich und trotzdem kann man sich einfach nie richtig an sie gewöhnen.

Harry hat wirklich besorgt geschaut, ich glaube er hat ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mich da mit hineingezogen hat. Aber du hattest das auch immer, wenn wir es mal wieder zu weit getrieben hatten und Lilly sauer war. Die konnte uns ganz schön fertig machen. Bin echt gespannt, wie Hermine reagieren wird, wenn sie erfährt, was die Jungs gemacht haben. Verheimlichen können sie es ihr sowie so nicht.

Die Schule war, glaube ich, die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben. Dort hatte ich alle meine Freunde, die mich und meine Launen völlig akzeptierten. Vor allem du standest stets hinter mir, egal was ich mal wieder ausgefressen hatte. Vorher wurde ich immer von meiner Mum fertig gemacht, denn ich war das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein scheiß Gefühl war? In der Schule aber hast du mir immer beigestanden, das werde ich dir nie vergessen.

Doch was danach kam, war wesentlich schlimmer…Askaban. Ich habe gelitten und nicht wegen den Dementoren oder der schrecklichen Einsamkeit. Nein, ich hatte schon lange keinen Lebenssinn mehr gesehen. Alles war für mich zu ende. Du, mein bester Freund, warst gerade gestorben, genauso wie die hübsche Lilly. In dieser Zeit war mir schon lenkst klar, was für eine Ratte, Wurmschwanz wirklich war. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, denn ich hatte ihm vertraut, hatte ihm gesagt wo ihr euch versteckt hieltet und euch so geradewegs in die Arme Voldemorts gespielt. Es war meine Schuld, dass Harry ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste und dann auch noch bei diesen furchtbaren Muggeln.

Dreizehn lange Jahre hat es gedauert, bis ich verstanden hatte: Wenn ich mir nicht selber verzeihen würde, dann könnte ich ihm nicht helfen und auch er könnte mir dann niemals verzeihen, denn er würde nie die ganze Wahrheit kennen. Würde nie erfahren was für tolle Freunde wir beide waren und wie viel Spaß wir hatten.

Dieser Gedanke war der einzige der mir Kraft gab. Doch als ich endlich geflüchtet war, hatte ich mich verändert. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr wir früher über Kleinigkeiten freuen. Aus dem so lustigen und frechen Jungen ist ein gebrochener Mann geworden. Ich weiß du gibst mir nicht die Schuld für euren Tod, trotzdem ist es schwer mit diesen Gedanken zu leben. Du wärst der Letzte der wollen würde, dass es mir so schlecht geht, aber du fehlst mir James, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Wir waren die besten Freunde und haben wirklich alles gemeinsam gemacht. Was bleibt, sind die schönen, aber auch schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die ich hüte, wie meinen Augapfel. Obwohl die Zeit weiter gelaufen ist, hat sich hier nichts geändert.

Hier in Hogwarts kann ich unsere Schulzeit wieder neu aufleben lassen. Es ist als wäre ich nie fort gewesen, dabei sind inzwischen schon gut 20 Jahre vergangen, seit dem wir unseren Abschluss gemacht haben. Vor allem die Personen sind ganz genau wie damals. Slytherins und Gryffindors sind immer noch die größten Feinde und auch Malfoy und Harry sind, wie du und Lucius, schon fast Erzrivalen.

Ich wandle durch das riesige Schloss und alles ist ein einziges, großes Deja-vu. Aber das ist auch gut, denn so ist es, als wärst du immer noch da, als hätte ich dich nie verloren. Eine einzelne Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg aus meinem Auge und läuft mir über das Gesicht, auch eine zweit kommt hervor, doch die wische ich schnell weg und straffe meinen Körper. Wenn ich schon nicht für dich da sein konnte, dann wenigstens für Harry und das ist unmöglich wenn ich nur an die Vergangenheit denke.


End file.
